


Sunshine and Chill

by LadyFawkes



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Mush, Sexy Times, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFawkes/pseuds/LadyFawkes
Summary: It's Corona's worst thunderstorm in literal years, and it's currently pouring buckets outside. As Captain Fitzherbert arrives back at the palace from his daily morning rounds, he is told by his new wife that the rest of the day is theirs to have.....Court had been canceled as they couldn't have people waiting outside in the rain.Eugene cannot wait!!! His and Rapunzel's duties had amped up exponentially since they'd come home from their epic 3-month honeymoon. During the past 4 months, they'd barely had any intimate time together at all.What, exactly, does his sweet wife have in mind? Two words: PILLOW FORT!!!!!
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Sunshine and Chill

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for the Day Two: "Sunshine" prompt for Rapunzel Appreciation Week on Tumblr.

The day had dawned dark and rainy, that in itself being unusual for Corona. Naturally, Rapunzel always had particular worry for Corona’s guards now that her new husband had been made Captain nearly a year ago. What made this particular storm more dangerous is that it was a thunderstorm. And having a thunderstorm as close to the water as Corona meant it was bound to have more than its fair share of lightning.

The guards were always in far more danger during a thunderstorm than the average Coronian citizen, given that they wore so much metal; metal armor, metal helmets, and had metal weaponry. 

By 10 AM, Court had been canceled for the day when it became apparent that the rain wasn’t going to stop and it simply wasn’t safe for the people to queue up outside. Eugene never missed his patrols, though. Rain or shine, light or dark, he was there -- reliable as clockwork. He shocked a lot of people with just how smoothly he slipped into and assumed his new role as Captain.

That’s not to say he didn’t also have his fill of trifle, finicky, and annoying minutiae about being captain. The Guard had just recently brought on dozens of new recruits. About half the current guard contingent was due to age out in the next few years and Eugene saw this as the perfect opportunity to give the entire system a much needed overhaul. After Rapunzel had been crowned queen, she naturally gave Eugene her blessing with anything and everything he needed. And although training never went as smoothly as he'd hoped thus far, Eugene had never stopped coming up with ways to become more efficient, faster, better, stronger. And Eugene never expected more from anybody than he expected of himself.

Considering Rapunzel’s amped up queen duties in combination with Eugene’s amped up Captain duties, they had seen precious little of each other since their spectacular three-month honeymoon. Neither one of them had found time just yet to have trained a proper assistant or protégé, so until they could find a proper rhythm and people who could reasonably run the show when they needed to step away, they were the sole persons responsible for their respective occupations. Rapunzel was quite lucky that her father was still willing to step in during a pinch. Eugene had no such luxury, however. He’d been having a devil of a time finding a willing _and_ able second-in-command. As such, he hadn’t really had much of a break since they’d returned from their honeymoon. Not that he’d ever complain too much to her. He was just being his same loving self with Rapunzel, during the small times they actually did get to be with each other, giving 80-85% of the conversation time to his 'darling wifey' and all of her concerns and worries.

Eugene stepped into the castle foyer around 10:30 AM with a flourish, saying, “Whew!! It’s certainly been a soaking wet morning!!” If anybody deserved a respite right now, it was her hard-working dripping wet husband. He removed his bicorne hat and poured the rain off of it back outside before allowing the servants to close the doors behind him.

The Captain had been absolutely drenched, gratefully allowing the footmen to take his hat, cloak, overcoat, and his riding boots and stockings; then he slipped on an offered dressing gown and into some warm slippers. “Thank you, everyone!” said Eugene, who was clearly relieved to have their care and attention. Then Rapunzel was present to hand him a warm towel so he could dry his hands, face, and hair. She noticed in particular the rivulet that ran down Eugene’s perfect nose; its slope was just right for its own tiny waterfall whenever liquid streamed down his face.

Eugene was now speaking into the towel about the goings-on of his morning as he mopped up his face. “Ah!” he said as he put a still-damp arm over Rapunzel’s shoulders, “that’s more like it!” Rapunzel next handed him a steaming cup of tea which he also accepted gratefully. He and Rapunzel walked toward their bedroom suite. So hypnotized by Eugene’s nose was Rapunzel, that shortly after his face emerged from taking a sip of tea, she had reached right over and booped his nose. As he was mid-sentence and her gesture was completely unexpected, Eugene stopped in his tracks and turned to gaze at her with a quizzical smile on his face. “Now what was _that_ all about?” 

Rapunzel grinned cheesily and mysteriously replied, “Hmmm….I guess you’ll just have to see!” and then she skipped a little down the corridor, emitting a high-pitched giggle, with a very amused and intrigued Eugene in tow. Rapunzel may have been a queen and his wife by now, but she was still so charmingly…. _herself._ When they got to the suite, he could see some changes had been made in his absence. 

Their huge bed and nearly all of the furniture in the room had been shifted over closer to the giant fireplace to better avail themselves of its warmth. Just about every inch of furniture had been draped in some type of sheet, duvet, or comforter. The corners had been weighted down by heavy cushions, poufs, and pillows. “What’s all _this_ for?” Eugene asked in wonderment. Tall standing candelabras also circled the outside, lighted wicks casting the otherwise storm-darkened room in a soft rosy glow.

Rapunzel excitedly lifted up one side of the bed-blanket bungalow she’d created and let him see inside. It was a rather impressive space, if she said so herself, and she wanted to rattle off to Eugene how she’d engineered it to make sure the center wouldn’t fall in while they were inside, but that would require explaining lots of math with which Eugene was not familiar. Point being….she was proud of it, and her grin showed this pride even more with the way Eugene was looking around at it all.

“On rainy days, Pascal and I used to make pillow forts next to the fireplace. It was so very drafty in the--t--uh, the old place, with only that one small fire in a huge fireplace, and Pascal and I would have to make the fire wood last for insanely lengthy amounts of time.” The word ‘tower’ had basically become a taboo word in their personal lexicon, so they did their best to avoid saying it.

“So _this_ is a pillow fort, eh?” said Eugene, his smile getting larger and larger as he looked at the pillows and cushions bunched around inside the blanketed big top. Just outside the entrance lay platters of hot tea, hot cider, and their respective favorite snack foods and sweets. Eugene reached over and snagged a cupcake piled high with blue and pink swirled icing and a cherry in the center. Rapunzel nodded happily. Even now, going on four years later, she and Eugene were still having fun sharing with one another the various things they’d each missed out on due to their respective limited childhoods.

“I’ve heard of these things,” Eugene said, a huge grin across his features, “I’ve just...never seen them. We never had pillows and almost never had blankets at the orphanage.” Of course, Rapunzel had known this….and that’s why she thought it would be the perfect rainy day to show Eugene that you could just as easily huddle together for fun during inclement weather rather than merely out of necessity or desperation. Eugene despised heavy rain almost as much as he hated snow. So Rapunzel was determined to make this a great indoors day he’d never forget. 

“I only have one question,” said Rapunzel, her hand hovering over the tie of his dressing gown. Eugene’s look of boyish wonder switched instantly to one of the intrigued fox….. “Ask,” he replied, an arching eyebrow disappearing under his still-damp hair.

“Do you want to shower together now or after, ah, tea time?” inquired Rapunzel.

“‘Tea time’, huh?” echoed Eugene, another sly grin threatening to erupt across his face. “Is that what we’re calling it now?” he teased. 

Rapunzel playfully slugged him and coyly turned away, saying, “Maybe…”

Eugene considered for real this time, “Well, I’ve got to go back out on patrols in three-ish hours so…” he stopped when he saw Rapunzel shaking her head. “...no?”

“I’ve instructed Nigel and Max to cancel all of your duties -- and mine -- for the rest of the day. They were only too happy to agree. Apparently, uh, your men have been complaining endlessly to them about how you’ve turned into a complete grouch recently.” Eugene smacked his forehead. “And here I thought I was doing so well covering for it,” he sighed wryly.

“Turns out the whole palace knows that despite our best efforts, our new respective duties have pulled us away from one another too much lately. When Faith and Nigel saw what I was wanting to do with the furniture in here…..and how I’d ordered our schedules cleared, welllllll…” 

Eugene nodded and set down his empty tea cup and as-yet-untouched cupcake. "Yep," Rapunzel demurred. She held out her hands and walked in a tiny circle, her eyes sparkling and saying, "Therefore we might as well just make love the whole day, you see, considering all the trouble to which our staff and friends have gone...." 

"Say no more," said Eugene. And by the time Rapunzel had turned around to face him again, he had stripped down completely and was now standing next to what was left of his soaking wet clothes.

Rapunzel bit back on the giggle she felt bubbling up in her throat, upon seeing how quickly Eugene had availed himself to her once he learned they could just play the rest of the day. It was just too darn _adorable_ seeing him standing there, buck naked, now sporting his most eager puppy-eyed face. The queen's heart melted. Her sweet husband had clearly missed her even more than she had missed him and thus required zero additional encouragement. But she was still gonna make this even more fun nonetheless….. 

Rapunzel donned her best doe-eyed sexy face and slowly sauntered up to him, reached around his back, and oh-so-lightly dragged her middle fingertip up Eugene’s spine. The whole time, she still held his gaze. He shivered and his nipples instantly hardened more than they already were. Rapunzel then slowly continued following the line past his spine, just as carefully teasing the line between his cheeks with her pinky. Eugene inhaled deeply as his adept wife carefully built his anticipation...as well as his erection. 

He reached out to undress her…..yet she danced out of the way. “Ah, ah,” she admonished playfully, “not yet!” She reached for the table behind him and grabbed the cupcake he’d chosen earlier, again darting out of his considerable reach as he tried to catch her. Rapunzel carefully pulled out the cupcake paper, broke off tiny crumbs of cupcake, and said, “As long as you promise to behave, I’ll share some cupcake with you,” she offered flirtatiously. 

Eugene pretended to pout for a time but Rapunzel held firm, slowly feeding small morsels of cupcake to herself as they spoke, enrapturing him even further. It didn’t take long before Eugene caved again….anything to get her closer to him…..

Then Rapunzel fed the cupcake to Eugene and as she did, she “slipped” and smeared some of the pastel frosting across his face. “Oopsie!” she demurred, biting the side of her soft pink lip while blinking her long eyelashes up at him. Eugene smirked…..and suddenly grabbed Rapunzel’s right hand, saying, “Here, let me help you with that,” and proceeded to artfully lick her cupcake-and-icing-coated fingers. 

Eugene carefully started with flicking his tongue across her first and second fingertips, lightly massaging his tongue back and forth between them, ending with a swirling motion and light suction, and carefully nibbling at the web between her two fingers. It was such a perfect simulation of what he’d done with her on their wedding night that she nearly abandoned her plans right then and there. He was too good at driving her wild!! But!! She was determined to see this through….in the best way, of course. Eugene stood back, complete with Cheshire grin in all his nude glory, prepared to playfully gloat over how easily he’d caused Rapunzel to lose her composure. He never got the chance.

“Now,” his wife said, “it’s my turn to assist you,” she insisted, and she abruptly threw out her arms, launching herself around Eugene’s neck. Instinctively, he threw out his own arms to catch her as she leapt off the floor and would’ve pulled them both to the tile, had it not been for Eugene’s quick reflexes. “Whoa!!” he exclaimed.

Now situated right where she’d planned, Rapunzel turned toward Eugene, and proceeded to carefully lick off the icing she’d smeared on his face.

“You little cheater!” he exclaimed with delight, and he held her to him even tighter. “Only because,” -lick- “you cheated” -swirly-lick- “first!!” and she gave a sucking-kissy-lick as a finishing flourish. 

“Just for that, I’m taking your dressing gown, naughty girl,” promised Eugene. And before Rapunzel knew it, she was standing in front of him, wearing her adorable blue nighty…..and only the nighty. Eugene had magic hands, in that he could make items of clothing disappear faster than Rapunzel could blink. “So,” he said huskily, “a dressing gown and nighty is all you were wearing when you came to greet me once I came back?” She circled his arms around her.

“Yes,” blinked a sloe-eyed Rapunzel, as she had linked hands with Eugene and held their intertwined hands behind her back.

“That’s….. _hot,”_ he replied, unlinking hands with Rapunzel, that almost-grin hiding behind his eyes, as he went to properly embrace her. 

“Actually, it was unsurprisingly _cold,”_ quipped Rapunzel, who was only half-joking. Eugene threw back his head and laughed in spite of himself.

“Go ahead, laugh!” Rapunzel said with feigned indignation. “My nipples and pleasure-boat are now half-frozen,” she pouted.

“Oh _no,_ tut tut tut tut tut,” Eugene clicked his tongue and shook his head. “That simply will not do! We _must_ warm them!” He pointed toward the ceiling, saying, “Corona will never have a frigid queen as long as I’m around!” he declared proudly. Now it was Rapunzel who threw back her head and laughed. 

Eugene reached down and placed one hand on either side of the hem of Rapunzel’s nighty, looked her in the eyes and said, “May I?” She grabbed his wrists and tugged them upward in reply and quickly the little blue nighty joined their dressing gowns and Eugene’s sopping wet clothing on the floor. 

At last, they climbed into the epic pillow fort and Rapunzel got to show Eugene just how amazing life could be during inclement weather--as long as you had decent lodgings and even better company. 

And Eugene got to remind her just how warm and happy her pleasure boat could get, as long as she brought along a personal hot rock…or two...

**Author's Note:**

> I worried about just how far into M territory I wanted to make this story. I know I have in my own head what I think they're gonna do, I just..... I guess if there's enough interest, i.e. the readers speak up and let me know, I'll rewrite it to include more intimate details. If not.....I'll just leave it.


End file.
